The present disclosure relates to a camera lens cover device and a mobile communication terminal having the same.
The related art mobile communication terminal provides the basic call service as well as other additional functions. For example, the mobile terminal includes a camera function allowing a user to take pictures and videos using the camera function of the terminal. The user is also able to transmit any captures pictures to another mobile terminal.
Further, because the mobile terminal is compact, the camera included in the terminal is also reduced in size. As the mobile communication terminal becomes smaller, the components included in the camera device also have to be more compact or sometimes even omitted. For example, the camera included in the mobile terminal does not include a lens cover. Thus, the lens of the camera included in the mobile terminal is exposed. Therefore, the user can easily take a picture by simply pointing the camera to a desired aspect and pressing a button on the terminal to take a picture.
However, because the lens is exposed, dirt or other foreign particles accumulate on the camera lens. Therefore, the user has to often clean the lens before taking pictures. The lens is also often scratched or stained when the user places the mobile terminal on a counter, in a desk, in a glove box of a car, etc. Therefore, the damaged lens often needs to be replaced. However, because the mobile terminal is compact and includes many components connected to one another, it is difficult and generally expensive to replace a lens or camera module in the mobile terminal.